dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Raphael (Midnightverse)
Raphael is one of the Seven Archangels and the King of Diamonds. He is known as The Healer of God. Raphael is the younger brother of Michael and Lucifer, the brother of Gabriel, and the older brother of Uriel, Azazel, and Azrael. History TBA Appearance Raphael appears as a handsome man in his early twenties. He has deep black hair and emerald eyes. His hair is spiky and messy which gives off the appearance of going off in seemingly every direction. His face has a scowl on it which Gabriel calls his RBF (resting bitch face). Raphael wears a green cloak with a black high collar, long-sleeved shirt underneath and brown pants. In his true form, Raphael looks exactly the same except his body radiates an immense amount of light which gives him the appearance of a humanoid avatar of light. Like the other Archangels, Raphael is currently recovering his power and currently has seven pairs of wings. His wings are silver with a green tint to the feathers. Personality Raphael is a strict no-nonsense angel who takes his role as one of Heaven's rulers very seriously. He has seemingly no sense of humor from what most angels can observe. He is the complete and utter opposite of his sister, Gabriel, with whom he is of a similar age. He thinks situations similar to how a general or an economist thinks of a situation. He mostly observes and comes up with a plan of action often involving the cheapest and most cost-effective route. Due to this, he is often referred to as a Cheapskate Angel due to him often turning down requests for extravagant additions to Heaven such as more suns as asked by Uriel. Raphael can be considerate and is extremely kind. While this is mainly due to his role as Heaven's Chief Healer, Raphael is caring. He took in and cared for Risa after he had defeated her in a match and even offered her some tips. This caused her to swear her loyalty to him and to this day, Risa acts as Raphael's sword. He holds a particularly soft spot for his student, Irina Shidou, who he views almost as if she was his daughter. He often gives her advice in life and in training though she does not heed his life advice as most don't have anything to do with her situation what so ever. Raphael cares very much for his family, especially his siblings. While not as affectionate as Gabriel, Raphael often goes out of his way to assist newer angels in getting used to Heaven. When he isn't berating them for whatever stupid choice they have made, Raphael can be almost just as doting as Gabriel though he doesn't show it. Azrael remarks that he cares for them in a weird tsun-tsun sort of way. With Gabriel, the two get into frequent clashes due to their clashing personalities but in the end, the two love each other like any other sibling. Powers and Abilities TBA VS Battle Tiering TBA Trivia *Raphael is based on Naofumi Iwatani from Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari. *His personality can be described as a weird mix of Naofumi and Erza Scarlet both being serious people who are often viewed as the stiff ones in their respective series. *Raphael's other name is CHOKMAH, which is Wisdom unlike in actual Kabbalah in which he governs TIFERET. The reason for him being CHOKMAH is due to one of his titles in Abrahamic Myth being the Archangel who governs wisdom and healers. *Raphael and Risa's relationship is heavily based on Naofumi and Raphtalia. No, there is no bird loli/angel loli thrown into the mix here. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Angels Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Canon Angels